


Surprise Party

by rottenrodent



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Saucy Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenrodent/pseuds/rottenrodent
Summary: You are heading down to Acme Labs for a casual morning date with Pinky. Little did you know an unexpected surprise is waiting for you at his cage...
Relationships: Pinky Suavo/Mouse!Reader, Pinky Suavo/Reader (Pinky and the Brain)
Kudos: 6





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: contains a make out scene and a lot of these bitches ---> ~  
> This is actually my second attempt at writing a Pinky Suavo fic, I'm too nervous to share my first one here, so I guess I can share it on Tumblr. And I'm sorry if my writing isn't that good, I've been a little rusty with writing so this is good practice.

**_~_ **   
_Keywords:_

_[Y/N] = your name_

_[F/C] = favorite color_

_[E/C] = eye color_

_[H/C] = hair color_

**_~_ **

The crisp morning air beats down on your whiskers and fuzzy face as your mousy feet scuffle down the chilly, concrete sidewalk. You are currently hurrying down to Acme Labs for a date with Pinky. You and him have been in a devoted relationship for as long as you could recall. You and him would even have time to plan some fun and romantic dates on the weekends. Every single second you spend with Pinky is a treasure you will always cherish until death. There is so much that you adore about that goofy mouse boy. His smile, his humor, his upbeat personality, and even his verbal tics. 

Hearing him say “narf” makes you feel all squishy inside. Getting lost in thought of your sweet, ditzy partner, you crash face first into the entry doors with a thunk. You stumble back, holding your scalp as you groan in pain. Shaking your head to regain your senses, you crane your neck back to peer up at this behemoth of a structure. You contemplate in awe as it stands there like a monolith. The rustic industrial exterior is painted with a dark cyan with a metal sign, reading “Acme Labs” resting on top. And then your attention shifts to the small basket that was grasped in your paw, containing a banquet you prepared for your date. In a panic, you frantically check to see if it has been ruined by the impact of the crash.

To your relief, it is still in stable condition. Inside the basket contains an assortment of six different variations of cheeses **(you know mice like you love that stuff)** , a folded up straw for the champagne Pinky struggled to take in. You find it fascinating that he brought the whole bottle in without shattering it into a mess from his clumsiness. Probably from the power of love, you suppose. And the last thing that remains inside is your favorite [F/C] blanket you and Pinky would always bundle up in on your dates. Cuddling is one of your most favorite activities to do with your boyfriend. You get all fuzzy and lovey-dovey thinking about it. Basking in his body heat, nuzzling his big red nose, and exchanging kisses as your whiskers tickle each other’s faces.

Without hesitation, you swiftly open the doors and make your way into the building. You scurry down the empty lobby with the pitter patter of your bare feet reverberating against the walls. The lobby is completely deserted, mainly the fact that it’s the weekend. You’re the only one present in this void, dark room. You nudge open the steel doors of the laboratory with much force as you could. Once you step into the quiet, morning sunlit room, you are met with the grouchy, short mouse Brain who happens to be repairing a recent invention of his. The invention seems to have broken apart from some faulty mechanics. Despite being a genius, his inventions aren’t as well convoluted most of the time. He doesn’t respond very well to criticism either, especially Pinky’s. It would only result in the poor thing getting bopped on the head. 

You climb up to the desk where Brain is present to greet him. “Good morning, Brain!” you chirp feeling all chipper. The big headed mouse responds with an agitated hum as he tries to turn a heavy wrench that is bigger than his tiny body. “What’s that you're working on?” you cross-examine his machinery, tilting your head to the side. “Ohh, this is The Personalitron I’ve been working on. I was expecting it to turn me into someone magnetic… but of course, your idiot boyfriend falls in and it takes effect on him instead!” “Maybe because he’s not an asshole like you, Brain…” you scoff, rolling your eyes. “Not… helping!” an aggravated Brain scowls back.

You look around to see where Pinky is. He’s nowhere in sight. “Speaking of him, where is he right now?” Brain rummages through his toolbox replying with, “He’s in the cage waiting for you. He said that he wanted to make this day special for you or something like that.” He gags at the thought. Brain wasn’t the type of mouse to be fond of romantic emotion. You thank him and head on down to where the cage is usually located. “Yeah yeah, now get lost…” the ill tempered rodent mumbles as a very poor way to say “you’re welcome”. You slide down on one of the table’s legs and scamper your way to see the jolly, ditzy man that is Pinky. 

It wasn't that far away and you were able to get there with just a few steps. Holding the basket’s handle between your teeth, you climb up the table of where the cage is present. You let out a strained grunt as you attempted to haul yourself over the ledge. Succeeding, you brush the dust off of your favorite, silk [F/C] sweater. You took the time to groom your ears and soft, fuzzy [H/C] fur to make sure you’re ready for Pinky to see you. Satisfied, you approach the cage with a smile. 

It falters to see that there’s something different about it. The cage is completely covered by a maroon cloth. Underneath it, you can see that the door is left unlatched, illuminating a faint glow of pink light. “Is he planning a dance party for me?” you think to yourself. Pinky is definitely the type to be a party animal, which is what gave you the assumption. You approach the entrance and your olfactory receptors pick up the sweet fragrance of freshly cut roses. The scent makes you exhale a dreamy sigh. It drives you to investigate inside. You gently lift the cloth over you and step into the cage with the basket in your paw. 

“Pinkyyy~! Sweetie, I’m he-... oh… my…”

You feel the basket slip out of your paw as you gawk in awe at the sight before you. Standing across the cage is a small miniature bed taken from a dollhouse. The bed is draped with red sheets, topped with red and white heart shaped pillows. The whole space is pigmented in the softest hues of pink illuminated by a string of fairy lights hanging from the cage above; plus a flickering, miniature candle that wafts the identical scent of freshly cut roses. 

And on the bed sits your patiently waiting boyfriend, Pinky. At least you think he is, because there’s something different about him. There seems to be a black haired, pencil mustache growing from his upper lip. He stares at you with bedroom eyes which radiates heavy quantities of alluring energy. 

Not only that… he’s posing in a seductive manner upon the bed with a small, plastic toy champagne glass in his paw. In his tail holds a small, red floral carnation. He is sporting a lavender robe that happens to be slipping off his shoulders, making him appear more attractive than he already is. 

And the one thing that sent chills down your spine was his voice. The vocals in his timbre consisted of a thick, French accent with a gentle, romantic melody. He starts softly to you, “Ahh, you came just in time, [Y/N]~!” 

“P-... Pinky..? I-I-... is that you..?” you stutter with wide eyes and a blushing face. “I know not to whom you refer, my dear...” he responds, placing his glass aside. “Perhaps you speak of the great… Pinky Suavooo~!” Yep, it’s him alright. “O-oh..! I see..!” you giggle nervously, leaning down to pick up your basket. You stand back up and you can do nothing but gawk at Pinky who now happens to be Pinky Suavo. The closer you approached him, the weaker your knees felt. You can feel the basket getting ready to slip out of your now clammy paw again.

You place it on the corner of the bed, not bothering to take your [E/C] eyes off of this really handsome mouse that happens to be the same sweetheart you love dear. You swallow a lump in your throat with a gulp and tug at the collar of your sweater. “What’s got you staring at me like that, honey?” Pinky Suavo asks you with a purr, slicking his hair and ears back. With your tail jolting up, you immediately replied with, “O-oh! Well uh… it’s just… that you look so handsome right now..! Y-yeah..!” You wanted to scold yourself for your poor choice of words. But your statement remains true. “Yes, this is understandable my dear~...” he coos to you, moving to the side and gestures a come hither motion. “Now...come to bed with me, baby~! So we can snuggle close and tight~!” Ears drooping from the melty vowels oozing from his sultry lips, you climb in with haste. You sit down next to him and feel your posterior sink into the plush foam of the toy mattress. 

You can already feel his body heat radiating onto your flesh seeping through the bristles of your fur. You turn your gaze to Suavo as he did the same. So this is what The Personalitron did to him. It turned him into this magnetic, gentle and charismatic stud. Everything Brain’s machine did to him made him so… well, suavo! Ranging from his hypnotic, teal blue oculars dripping with lust. His adorable, black pencil mustache, to the chiseled structure of his tall lanky anatomy. The loosely worn robe he’s wearing just makes you want to act up in more ways than one. And here you were expecting a party with loud music, colorful balloon animals and face paint. 

No… this is far better than what your expectations predicted. What a surprise. 

“You must be parched from running for so long to get here, poor thing~!” Suavo purrs to you, causing your face and ears to heat. “Erm… yeah I have..! Got any of that champagne on you?” He nods in response whilst pulling his robe up to his shoulders. You reach for your basket to retrieve the straw you folded. “Oh, no need for that honey~! I got that taken care of~!” he chirps so sweetly, handing you a toy plastic glass of champagne. “Oh thanks so much!” You take the beverage into your paws and give it a generous sip. The liquid washes your taste buds with the flavors of aromatic, bittersweet florals, with a zest of citrus tang and sparkling bubbles tickling the flesh of your mouth. The rim of the utensil leaves your lips and you look back up at Pinky Suavo who’s also finished taking a sip. 

“Sooo, how are you liking this date so far, [Y/N]~?” Suavo mewls to you, locking your eyes with his entrancing gaze. “Ohhh sweetie, I love it! Can’t believe you did all this for me! It’s a lot better than what I expected!” you swoon, heart drumming against your chest. “Yeeees, that’s what I love to hear~!” he hums in response. He leans down to plant a kiss on your fuzzy, warm cheek. You giggle with a grin, and sip another gulp of the fruity, sparkling liquid. You start to giggle more because he’s making you feel twice as giddy with the charms he’s bestowing upon you. You place your glass aside to avoid choking on your chuckles.

“It makes me feel warm inside to see my rose blossom happy~!” Suavo purrs romantically, taking the rose coiled around his tail and inhaling its aroma. You hum in agreement, and smile all cheeky the second you feel his finger tickle your chin. “That’s how I like it! And I wanted to make this day very, very special for you~!” You hum another agreeing tune, ears twitching and tail wagging with love. Without warning, he swiftly scoops you up and cradles you in his arms. You are now nestled in his lap, basking in the slender rodent’s body heat. The robe covering his bare vessel slips off one of his shoulders, revealing a portion of his fuzzy white chest. You can feel your stomach doing backflips from the sight of it. Your face burns from blood rush the second he starts scritching your chin. “Mmmh~! S-Suavooo~!” you moan abash. “Not my fault you’re so cute, [Y/N]~!” 

You begin to kick your leg like a puppy from all this intimate affection being received. His touch has to be the most powerful thing to make you feel so weak. You just can’t be quenched. With each stroke of his digits, you just crave more and more. Your smile falters to feel the pads of his fingers leave your skin. Damn, you were enjoying that. 

“What else would you like to do, love~?” he asks with a mewl, slicking his hair and ears back again. You thought for a moment, looking around until you spotted the same identical basket you left on the mattress. “How about we share a snack?” you ponder to him. You use your tail to reach for the basket containing the delectable cheeses. The tip of your tail coils around the handle and you retrieve it. 

“Yeeees~! Sounds lovely!” Suavo purrs to you as you pass the basket to him. His dainty paw rummages through the basket and acquires a chunk of mozzarella. “Say ahh~!” You open your mouth and he pops the soft chunk of dairy into your maw. You chew it finely, savoring its creamy and decadent flavor. He tickles your chin again as you gulp it down your throat. Giggling, you open your mouth again and he gives you another bite of the succulent, chewy cheddar. You swallow again and lick your lips from the delicious taste. 

“Oh! You have something on your face!” Pinky Suavo alludes to a single crumb of mozzarella sticking to your cheek. “Huh where?” you inquire, looking for the spec. That’s when he leans down and licks it off your cheek. You could swear your bones turned into jelly when his tongue came in contact with your sensitive epidermis. Your whole body goes limp in the soft, warm arms of your hunk. “T-thank youuu...” you stutter with a swoon. 

“Hm-hmmm~! Aren’t you hungry, still~?” Suavo asks you with a devilish, buck toothed smirk. “Or do you wanna add a little spice to it~?” His paw returns to the basket and he acquires a strip of pepper jack. “And a little spoonful of… amooooour~!” He bites one end of the food, and he shoots you an enchanting, seductive glare, accompanied by the other half of his robe slipping off his second shoulder. “Holy shit…” you think to yourself, feeling your facial muscles stretch your eyes wide in hypnotic shock. Pinky Suavo then makes a come hither motion, waiting for you to bite the other end. Without any hesitation, you lean in and nip the opposite end of the dairy. 

The both of you consume the food, faces inching closer to one another. The spicy flakes laced within the cheddar leave stinging burns on your tongue. Another thing burning would be your flustered cheeks and the tips of your rodent ears. Your lips are almost to its goal. Suavo can tell you couldn’t wait to touch his lips with your silky smooth ones. To quell your patience, he takes the last bite and pulls you into a cordial embrace. Your ears and tail perk up to feel his lips suctioning to yours. Relaxing, you close your eyes and melt into the blissful kiss. It is quiet enough to hear your own heartbeat ringing in your skull. Your body is still enough to feel your paws tremble as they held onto Suavo’s bare shoulders. You let out a soft giggle to feel his mustache tickle your upper lip.

You and the tall, handsome mouse continue to osculate until you pull apart, staring each other down with dreamy gazes that melt with passion. You and him swallow your food and unison, followed by you hiding your bashful, red face underneath what locks of [H/C] hair you have. You feel the same, dainty paw touch your chin and tilt your head to relock your stare with the same, mesmerizing rodent. “What’s wrong, baby~? Can’t handle too much Pinky Suavo~?” he purrs with passion oozing from his mellifluous timbre. “Uhh-... uhh-... oh dear...” you stutter, skin flushing to the point of feeling hot. “Of course you do, [Y/N]! Can't hide it, no? Yessss~...” 

Suddenly, he clasps his paws around your hips and brings you close. You are now sitting upon his lap. Here you are… face to face with Pinky Suavo, gazing into the amorous teal blue gems that are his gorgeous eyes. His gorgeous yet adorable buck toothed smile his original self always has. He leans close and nuzzles his ruby red nose against the pink, button nose on your snout, getting a giggle out of your lips. “You have no idea how much I love you, [Y/N]~!” Pinky Suavo hums softly and sweetly to you, causing your fur to bristle. “I love you too, Pinky… Suavo~!” you chirp softly. “I don't want this moment to end~!” 

That is when you feel him lean into your ear and whisper oh so softly, “Allow me to make it last~...” And this is when time stands still. It’s like everything has ceased to exist. Nothing else is present except for you and Pinky Suavo alone. All senses are focused on this very prominence. You can see how the mouse looks at you with a dreamy haze. His whole figure is illuminated by the dim, romantic glow of the pink fairy lights. Your lungs are filled to the brim with the fragrant aroma of the elegant flickering candle perfuming the whole cage with the scent of freshly cut roses. The bitter aftertaste of champagne and cheese still rests on your tongue. The comforting, warm touch of Suavo’s arms and tail slowly coiling around your back. And the soft gentle sound of your heart thumping in your thorax, accompanied by the gentle tempo of the other mouse’s breath. You and Suavo lean in further, closing the gap between you. Both of your eyes droop heavier. 

“Come to me~...”

With that, your eyelids touch and you feel another pair of lips come in contact with yours. They suction to your mouth softly. You can even feel Suavo’s two front teeth gently pressing against the flesh of your lips. And his pencil mustache once again tickles your upper lip. You aren’t giggling this time, however, you are moaning quietly from the taste of champagne rubbing off his lips. Suavo smirks slightly from your sudden reaction. His paws weave through the silky bristles of your [H/C] fur. One rubbing the back of your head, while the other grazes your back. His traces cause your spine to arch, inching your body closer to his. Your lips unlatch from his with a smack, and return to lock in place. 

Suavo vocalizes a low purr from his throat as he tastes your lips again. They seem to have grown savory than the first kiss. You can sense the velocity of sweetness on his mouth too. Your limbs entangle around his body. You want to be as close to him as possible. Both of Suavo’s paws migrate to the small of your back as he deepens the kiss. You can feel your tail wiggle caused by intimacy. Unlatching again, you make your move to deepen the kiss further, taking Pinky Suavo by surprise. You repeatedly kiss his lips, drinking in all his love and passion. You want to drink it all until he’s completely dry. “Ohh~! Mmmh~! Baby~!” he moans between smooches. He fights back, drinking in your passion like you are with his. Both of your mouths suction together, absorbing any portion of sentiment. The two of you keep your lips close until you pull apart for air. 

Suavo’s flustered mouth curls into a wicked, buck toothed smirk. “My my~! Somebody can’t get enough of Pinky Suavo, huh~?” the enamored mouse croaks, timbre dripping with sultry tune. He lifts an arm out of his slipped off sleeve to slick back his ears. “Yeeeees~...” With that, you can see his bare chest now. He still has his tall, lanky physique, but you can make aware of the fact that The Personalitron gave him just a little bit of toned muscle. And the way his chest cavity slowly heaves up and down from his breathing makes it so very mesmerizing. You can feel something wet seeping through the corners of your lips. 

“What’s this..? Are you… drooling~..?” Suavo points out with a gleam in his orbs. Your ears stand up once you realize and you quickly wipe your mouth. “I-I… uhh-...” “Tsk tsk tsk~! Naughty kitten~!” he hissed with a mischievous grin. He slowly leans into your ear, whispering, “Looks like I’ll have to take care of that~...” You vocalize a shivery, hushed moan as you feel your ear twitch. You feel his paw cup your chin with his thumb grazing on your silky pink lower lip. Your brow grows damp with perspiration. The next two vowels that came out of his mouth was enough to dot your corium with gooseflesh.

“Open wide~...” 

Swallowing a lump in your throat, you close your eyes and let your jaw lower. Saliva continues to secrete from the corners of your lips. You feel something wet, elastic and hot slowly lift up your tongue. It had a fleshy texture and it is coated with tiny bumps. The appendage entangles with your tongue in a spiral motion. Suavo’s hot breath mingles with yours as you both pant in heat. Your body grows limp, letting the more dominant mouse do the work. He can still taste the champagne and mozzarella on your palate, causing his saliva glands to increase in excretion. You moan his name between kisses and pants. This action of yours makes him growl with greed. He deepens the kiss by suctioning his mouth onto yours, housing both of your glossals. 

“Pinky... Ahm! Suavo~! Mmmh~!” The saliva oozes out of both of your maws as your hot, moist muscles continue to wrestle one another. Suavo makes the effort to pick up the pace of his movements. You pull apart, letting your oral organs dance in the open. The hints of pepper jack tantalize your buds as it rubs off of Suavo’s palate. His paws grip your hips and he brings your body as close to his as possible. The excessive warmth your vessels were radiating causes you both to overheat. That, however, didn’t interrupt your passionate session. He encloses his maw back onto yours; the kiss gets deeper than the first round. 

You feel your saliva glands ache and produce excessive excrement from the delicious tang of Suavo’s oral organ. You feel the feverish rodent’s paws migrate to different spots. The left grips a handful of locks growing from your scalp. The right slithers down the small of your back. His breath hitches with groans chiming in between his gasps. You and him pull apart once again for some oxygen, letting your animate flesh entangle and mix your saliva into one single liquid. You feel Suavo lean back so you’re now laying on top of his body. 

Your tails intertwine slowly with your mad embrace escalating in fever. Suavo locks his lips with yours again and he lets you snake your limbs around the back of his neck. A low, primal growl rumbles in the love thirsty rodent’s throat. He craves to feel you all over and hold you so close and tight. The paw around your hip migrates to your bottom. Its digits sink into the flesh of your posterior. “Pinky Suavoooo~!” you moan aloud, pulling away. The carnal sound you let out was so loud you fear that Brain could have heard it from afar. It even riled Suavo up to the point of pulling you back into the kiss. 

His glossal makes the effort to feel every single spot in the space of your maw possible. Thrashing around and kneading your appendage until you feel like it will get sore; breaths growing heavier. The session continued until the both of you were at the limit of losing oxygen. You feel each other’s oral organs slow their paces down until they hault to a dead stop. Your appendages untangle and exit each other’s maws, leaving a strand of saliva connected at the tips. You and Suavo pant harshly and take the time to catch your breaths. A proud grin cracks on Suavo’s lips. He reaches a paw out to stroke your burning face.

Your sight has become a blur from the intense bout. The sense of his digits grazing on your cheek bones brings you back to reality. “Ohhh, [Y/N] my love~...” Suavo croaks to you tenderly. You smile weakly and let out a breathy giggle. You melt into his embrace and lay your head on his chest. Your ears pick up the gentle tempo of Suavo’s heartbeat and tired breath. Breathing in and out. In and out. You sigh happily from how calming it sounds. “Oh Pinky...” you mumble weakly, nuzzling into the tall rodent’s toned chest. “This was the best date ever..!”

“I knew you’d enjoy it~! Like I said, I wanted to make date this very special for you~...” Suavo purrs back, stroking your temples with dainty brushes. You use what little force remains in your stamina to sit up. You lean in and nuzzle his shiny red nose, making him mew with joy. “Oh! I almost forgot something~!” he reminds himself. You tilt your head to the side and hum in question. He takes the miniature carnation that is coiled around his tail and weaves it in your messy but silky [H/C] tufts of fur on your head. “Now don’t you look beautiful~?” he coos cutely. “Awwww sweetie~!” you chirp back with melody. You come in to plant a kiss on his cheek and twirl his thin, black mustache with your fingertips as a gesture of flirtation. 

A chuckle rumbles in his thorax caused by your action. Sitting up again, you grab the basket that was set aside. You aquire your favorite [F/C] blanket that you always love to bring on your dates. You wrap yourself and Suavo in the plush fabric and snuggle close. "So glad to know you remembered to bring this little ol' thing~!" he mewls with a wink. You nod with a bashful smile, feeling the same squishy, lovey dovey emotions he would make you feel. You and him remain huddled close in cozy warmth until Suavo breaks the silence with a question. “Sooo~... you wanna do this again on our next date~?” he inquires, shooting you a cheeky glare with the mesmeric ocean blue orbs in his eyes. “Uhh- yeah!” you scoff back playfully. “That’s what I thought~!” Suavo then pecks you on the forehead with his lips. You giggle with a soft blush heating your cheeks. 

This has been by far the best date you ever had with Pinky since. You never wanted those glorious moments to cease. Luckily, you should be able to relive those memories once again next weekend. You can hope that Brain could fix The Personalitron in time for that if the effects were to diminish. And if they do, it won’t squick you a bit. Pinky Suavo or not, he’ll always be your sweet, loving Pinky. 


End file.
